True Fortune - AJ Styles - One Shot
by kittykins666
Summary: AJ Styles - One Shot. This is based in the time when 'Immortal' & 'Fortune" were set in TNA (only meantioned a little) Hope you like it.


"McKenzie... Wait up." I turned in the halls to see AJ running up to me.

"Hi Allen... what can I do for you?" I asked; hiding my racing heart.

"I was just considering asking you out on a date..." My heart stopped along with my breathing.

"I'm sorry... You were considering?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"I was thinking about..."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"ARGH!" I screamed; jumping up from my pillow, I rolled over and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. "You know, I'm really starting to hate you now Mr. Clock." I said glaring at it as it awoke me from my slumber.

"Do you always talk to the clock in the morning?" The voice scared the life out of me, making me fall onto the floor. I looked over the mattress from the floor to see who was in my bed at 7; 00 in the morning and froze... except for my mouth.

"Allen?..." I paused "What are you doing here?" His lips played a playful smirk.

"You don't remember last night do you?" I tried to recall but alcohol and my memory don't mix very well.

"Did we sleep together?" I questioned as that is normally what would happen to someone who had too much to drink. He laughed.

"No, you just didn't want to sleep alone." I starred into his eyes losing myself for a moment.

"Oh." Was all I said as those light blue eyes like the sky drew me in further.

"You ok?" I snapped out of my spacey state.

"Yeah, I just can't remember last night." I laughed half heartedly. I rubbed my left shoulder where my tattoo is and stood up somewhat glad I was wearing clothes.

"Well... Thank you for spending the night with me." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It's ok, just maybe next time... don't steal the covers." My eyes stayed focused on one spot as he stood up off of the bed, only in his track pants.

"You know you could have just moved in closer or dragged some over." I smiled at the thought of him getting in closer to me, spooning me in bed, I sighed with hope.

"I did but you rolled away and almost fell off the bed a few times." He chuckled at me, I looked down onto the mattress a little embarrassed, maybe if I was with it; I wouldn't have rolled out of bed.

"Sorry." I shyly apologized.

"No worries, is it ok if I have a shower here?" My heart stopped and I could only nod. AJ left the bedroom to have his shower, I sat myself down on the edge of the bed telling myself to calm down and breath.

- SHOW TIME - BACKSTAGE - McKENZIE'S LOCKER ROOM-

"How am I meant to act like everything is ok? That child isn't mine and she says it is." Jeff paced my locker room. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeff, the only way you can be sure is if you get a DNA test."

"No, then she will know I don't believe her."

"Jeff, why don't you think Ruby is yours?"

"Because, I have been hurt in my..." He looked at me then down at his groin and then back at me, "You know where; so many times that to doctors have said I can't have kids." I scoff.

"Well, maybe you just need to accept the fact that you can."

"She isn't mine. She can't be."

"JEFF!" I yelled, the worst thing about this is that he comes to me with his problems instead of talking to his girl about it.

"What?"  
>"You and Beth are meant to be. Maybe Ruby is yours and maybe she isn't... talk to Beth and I'm sure she will understand where you are coming from."<p>

"Are you kidding me? Last time I asked her if she was cheating on me she flipped out and didn't speak to me for 3 weeks and I had to sleep on my brothers' couch."

"I know that's hard being away from your family Jeff, but you have to believe people." I said trying to be the calm headed one. "Ruby has your eyes, just..." I ran out of ideas on what to say to this man, "Just get a secret DNA test done and Beth will never have to know and you can find out if she is really yours or not." Jeff clicked his fingers nodding at what I had just said.

"That's a really good idea... Thanks McKenzie." Jeff went running out, he was insane. He has the best girl and one of the best babies in the world and he doesn't think that she is his, but that's life... I guess. I sighed, arching my back; I yawned and then focused on repainting my nails pink to match my pink streaks in my blonde hair. Once finished; I blew on my nails to dry them until there was a knock on the door, I stood up, opened the door then returned to blowing my nails with my back to the door.

"Hey," I smiled at the Texan accent. I turned smirking.

"Hey James."

"Hey, Mac, listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure why not?"

"Ask AJ out please." He begged. "He won't shut up about you and I love you like a sister you know that; I don't want you to get hurt so I would rather you stay single forever but I am sick and tired of hearing about how beautiful you are and how your eyes shine in the sun and blah blah blah, please; get him to shut up about you." I looked at him kind of offended. "Don't take it the wrong way sweetie, but he won't shut up and I'd like to talk some time or even hear about someone or something else once in awhile." I smiled at him.

"Why don't you tell him to ask me out?" I questioned just in case this was a joke, I don't want an egg on my face so to speak.

"I have told him too but he yells at me." James said as if he was a child that got scorned by his parents for doing something wrong. I find it cute when my tough friend acts like that.

"Then put up with it." he scoffs at my words.

"But... but... Mac." He whined.

"Too bad. If he won't ask me out then I'm not going to ask him out."

"Why not?"

"What if he said no?" I voiced my concern and why I am not asking AJ out no matter how much I may want to. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He waved and left, I huff a laugh.

"Weirdo."

- OUT IN THE RING -

"MCKENZIE!" Flair yelled out into a microphone at the top of the ramp. I rolled my eyes as I faced Melissa in the ring, I was about to get ready for my finishing shooting star press when he came out. "How about I show you a good time?" My blood boiled, I love Ric but that's just wrong he is like an uncle to me and the thought of that... my body shivered... that's just gross. He started to make his way down the ramp, I kept my eyes on him, Melissa got up and body slammed me into the canvas, I groaned in pain; that was crap. I rolled over to my stomach just so Melissa would have less strength after rolling me over for the pin; that would give me more time to get more strength. She did as I knew she would, as the refs hand was coming down for the third count, I kick out.

Melissa groaned pinning my shoulders down with more force; the pin count started again, which I managed to kick out again. Melissa once again groaned then started to yell at the ref for not doing his job saying it was a three count when it wasn't. She turned back to me after a few seconds; kicking me in my ribs as I tried to get up. My back hit the ropes and she continued to kick me down. The ref got in her face in which she stopped only to have Ric hit me in the back of the head without the ref seeing. I spat out some blood, I really need a body guard, I thought to myself. When all the sudden Fortune's theme song played. Melissa shocking looked at the ramp, I went for the inside cradle and got the pin, AJ Styles, James Storm, Robert Rude and Kaz were at my side. AJ got a microphone.

"You leave McKenzie out of this, Ric. She has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me." Ric got his microphone back as he stood with Melissa on the ramp.

"She is in this weather you like it or not, she stands by you and therefore she is against 'Immortal'. She has made her choice."

"Don't you DARE threaten her; Flair!" AJ yelled at his former mentor. While he stood in front of me with the rest of fortune around me,

"Or what?" Ric mocked AJ. "You and your group will do what?"

"Ric, you against me tonight, one on one." I could believe he was doing this for me: maybe James was right... maybe AJ does like me… Or maybe he just wants to fight Flair… He is meant to hate him right now.

"One on one with god; AJ? You will be in that ring against god... you're on."Ric's music played and they walked away.

"Are you ok?" He turned to me, as he dropped the microphone, I nodded.

"He only hit me in the back of the head." I laughed it off. "I've been hurt worse." The four guys took me back to their locker room to make sure I really was ok.

"You're sure that you are ok?" I nodded at AJ, the guys had left for their 6 man tag match against Ink Inc and Eric.

"You don't have to worry, I am perfectly fine."

"I just worry that something bad is going to happen to you," He sighed. "I don't know why but." An urge just came over me; I leant in and kissed him out of the blue.

"I'm sorry." I laughed; not believing what I just did, "That came out of now where. I am so sorry." I still laughed; trying to hide what I did.

"No, it's ok." He laughed along with me. I blushed as I looked into his baby blue eyes. "I think I love you." I didn't move for a minute. "I'm sorry McKenzie but it's the truth." I kissed him again not believing what was happening.

"I think I love you too." I said knowing what I was saying but not knowing at the same time; it just came out.

"Really?" AJ slightly tears up. I nodded and he kissed me, I couldn't believe this was happening, the man of my dreams was kissing me while I was awake. My heart raced as I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning onto the kiss even more.

"This is real, right?" I had to ask. AJ laughed; nodding before he kissed me again, both of us smiling into it.

- 3 WEEKS LATER -

I lay my head on AJ's lap as I lay on the couch. AJ is flicking through the channels on the T.V; my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take a deep breath, I pull it out of my pocket; it's a text from Jeff.

_*She's mine... Beth didn't cheat on me. I have a daughter! HAHA!* _His message read to me. I smirk.

_-That's what drugs to ya, kids.- _I think to myself about how paranoid he gets when he gets an idea into his head. I reply to him.

_*Told you not to stress. Congrates.*_ I hit send. I tilt my head up to look at AJ. He looks down at me smiling. I bite the corner of my bottom lip; worried.

"Babe, I don't want to have any kids." I say. His look at me changes. He looks confused.

"Where did that come from?" My heart sinks.

"I just, think you should know now and not later; if you ever wanted to have another kid."

"Well," AJ drew out. "What do you think of my kids?" I huff a laugh.

"They're great, Allen, I'm not saying I don't love kids, I just don't... want to... push anything out of there." I waved my right hand over my area. AJ chuckled.

"If you're ok with my kids being here and you being a part of my family with them; then I am not going anywhere babe." My chest lowed. I let a deep breath out of my lungs as I smiled up at him.

"I love you." I say to him. He smiles back to me.

"Love you too baby."


End file.
